Solid Ground
by JaneRizzolisOneAndOnly
Summary: "It's like I was drowning, Maura. Like I couldn't find a grip. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. I was just treading water. But you reached out for me, pulled me out of that water, and held me 'till I found my strength, until I could breathe again. You're still holding me; just now, my heart. I'm not sinking anymore, I can move forward. Because you are my solid ground."
1. A Crack in Strength

_**(pre) Authors Note:Until now I have been strictly writing in the Castle Fandom. So I'm excited to say that this is my first ever Rizzoli & Isles Fic, and I'm having a blast writing it. I hope you enjoy it also.**_

Memories came in waves. An undertow of flashbacks pulling her under, lungs begging for oxygen, heart beating, racing, a pulse so strong and hard it was able to be felt from fingertips weakly wrapped around the cold trigger of her gun. Jane Rizzoli sat, knees against her chest. Pressed hopelessly against the chilled metal of her island kitchen cabinet, she swallowed hard the spit of a dry mouth and raised the gun held between shaky fingers.

It was real for her. He was there, somewhere, hidden and ready to finish what the doctors had intercepted; her death. She was reminded of the perfectly round patch of scar tissue in the pulpy flesh of her palm. She raised her shaky hand, and let the pads of her fingertips run across the tight, slightly rough patch of skin. Her arm erect with a pointed, but not aimed gun, fell to the floor; and the weapon slid from forgotten fingers. Her body fell limp, throwing out her arm to catch her collapsing body, then slowly lowering it fully to the chilling tile floor. Knees being brought closer to her chest, tears started, without an end in sight. Silently she lay there with droplets of salty wet liquid, pulled by gravity down, and across the side of her face. They fell slowly at first, then all at once, leaving a glossy trail she had no desire to dry up. She couldn't see, but she knew there was a small puddle of tears between the floor and her face.

Seconds became minutes, and minutes turned into hours. Hours; she laid there for hours, helpless and without the strength to move, having to remind herself to breathe, but only managing short sharp breaths. The salty line across her face had dried up and was now pulling her skin taunt. She was convinced there was no humanly possible way her body could shed another tear.

The sound of four bony knuckles taping on wood broke the silence. Jane's body found a inhumanly amount of strength, and sprung to action. Her hands scattered to find the gun lying on the ground, and again pressed herself against the metal of her island cabinet. The memories started flowing; laying hopeless in his basement; crucified with scalpels into the well worn wood of his floor; sharp burning in the center of her palm; the warm trickle of blood slowly racing down the length of her arm. She still remembers; everything.

Jane was so mentally paralyzed she hadn't heard that the person who was at her door was now walking through her apartment. Long soft strides tapped against the floor. This person, this intruder, walked so knowingly through all the rooms of her apartment. Every possible bad scenario flowed through her head. They started speaking, calling something; something so familiar yet so distant. Her breathing was fast and erratic, eyes frozen in a wide open and dried out state, unblinking. Jane was torn. She wanted so badly to be the amazing cop that she was and stand up to put whoever was walking so knowingly through her apartment in their place, the scary half, wanted to just stay there and let them finish her off, and put a bullet through her brain; a scalpel through her heart, anything other than what she has been feeling would be better. If the bullet would just stop her heart and steal her last breath, she would be willing to fathom the few seconds of excruciating pain for the peace that would be her eternity.

The strides were getting closer and louder an accented click more prominent. But Jane couldn't hear over the ringing white noise in her ears. They stepped around the corner with a careful stride, rolling their foot from the end click of their heels to the tips of their toes.

The pieces of her body that had once felt as if they were floating away from each other collided back into place, and Jane's cop reflex took over. She instinctively turned and pointed her gun at the woman standing next to her.

"Ja— oh my god, Jane, it's me, Maura!" She jumped back and threw her arms up in instinctive mercy. "Jane. Jane what's the matter? what's happening? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" the doctor slowly lowered herself to the ground; her voice leaking concern. She was not prepared for what she was about to see. Jane Rizzoli crumbled, shattered into a million scared and vulnerable pieces. Maura reached out slowly and wrapped both hands around the gun, gently pulling it from her fingers, then sliding it across the floor as far away as from Jane as she could. Her heart broke seeing her best friend so hurt, so scared, that it nearly scared her. Maura always believed that Jane Rizzoli was scared of absolutely nothing, nothing at all had frightened this tough as nails, thick skinned detective. Maura soon realized she had been wrong all along. What she saw, what Jane allowed her to see during the day, was not the same person when Jane was left to herself and her broken mind. She was at a loss for what to do other than to hold Jane. Maura sprung forward startling Jane, and wrapped her arms around Jane's stiff body, pulling Jane into her tight and protective embrace.When it registered with Jane what she was doing, she broke even more. Tears falling again mercilessly down her face, dampening the collar on what was most certainly a designer shirt. "Jane. Jane. It's okay. I'm here for you. I'm not leaving you. I'm right here" Maura's quiet feminine voice soothed her. Jane's arms snaked around Maura's back, grabbing ahold of her shirt; as if for dear life. The doctor rocked her from side to side whispering short soft words of comfort against her ear. They sat like this for what seemed like forever; Jane's face nuzzled into Maura's neck, Maura's arms wrapped unrelenting around Jane until the sobs had turned into silent tears. Maura slowly pulled away and felt Jane tighten the persistent death grip she had on Maura's shirt.

"Hold me Maura" Jane whispered almost too soft to be heard.

"I am. I will," Maura assured and pulled away from her again. Jane let go of her shirt with much resistance. Maura stood up and Jane looked at her with hurt and teary eyes. It shattered Maura's already broken heart, but she continued to lean down and slide one arm under Jane's knees and the other behind her back to pick her up. "I just want to get you off this cold hard floor," Maura continued with a forced smile. Jane instinctively wrapped her arms around Maura's neck and pressed her face against Maura's chest. She walked over towards the couch and set Jane down as if she were glass. Jane instantly missed the warmth. Maura herself sat next to Jane in a way only like Maura would; feather like. She started reaching for a blanket at an attempt to fight December's bitter cold and Jane's refusal to turn on the heat, but Jane quickly swung her leg around and straddled Maura's lap facing her and wrapping her legs around Maura's feminine and curvy waist, crossing over behind her back before Maura could reach the blanket or even protest. "Uhhh Jane, wa-what are you-uh doing?" Maura barely managed to get out. Jane responded only by snaking her arms under Maura's to wrap around behind her back, and hiding her face in the crease of Maura's stale perfume scented neck.

It was then when Maura understood. She used to do this as a young nieve child, when it would thunder and lightning, or she would hear weird noises outside her window during her attempt at slumber. She knew what Jane wanted and why she did it. It was simple, Jane was scared. Scared of what, Maura was yet to understand but she knew Jane wanted nothing more than to be protected. Jane, wrapping her body around Maura's, was her way of saying I'm trusting you to hold and protect me. At this realization, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's body, squeezing tightly to pull her impossibly closer into her skin. Feeling Maura hold on to her so protectively, Jane nuzzled her face further into Maura's neck, inhaling deeply and tightening once again, her grip on Maura's shirt.

"Jane. I have you. Nothing will hurt you. I promise. Breathe. Relax. I'll protect you" Maura assured in short soft sentences, knowing that was the only thing that jane could comprehend at the moment. She subconsciously started rocking Jane from side to side, further tightening her hold on Jane. Maura knew that there was no one she needed to protect Jane from, but in Jane's mind there was. In Jane's mind some unknown person, some trained follower of Hoyt's teachings was there and ready to finish what Hoyt himself didn't do. And Maura knew that right then, in that moment, that's what Jane wanted to hear and feel; protected. She needed to hear it come out of Maura's mouth; feel Maura's attempt to cover and protect as much area of her body as she possibly could. After the words were spoken Maura felt a fall of warm tears tickle down the side of her neck, and her heart ached. She couldn't do much more to help the fear and sadness that was pulling at Jane's body and mind.

She angled her head to press against the side of Jane's, and inhaled Jane's strong vanilla sent salted by the sweat that came from fear induced panic not that long ago. She held it deep in her lungs, hoping and wishing that the intoxicating scent would rush through her veins. She released it slowly, tasting the tickling sensation it made on her tongue as she gathered her thoughts.

"I'm here when you're ready to talk. We don't have to talk now or ever if that's what you wish. but if you keep it in, it just bottles up and adds to the explosion you're destined to have. Not only that, but bottling it all up can also attribute to anxiety, and has been linked to bouts of depression." Maura stated in seriousness. Jane let out a slight chuckle, and sniffled up the dripping snot that was coming out of her nose.

"The encyclopedia never gets shut off, does it?" She let out a huge gust of air. Maura felt Jane physically loosen and relax against her, and she grinned. Maura opened her mouth to argue back, but controlled the impulse to tell Jane that she was serious, and keeping things in is not good for you. Instead she pulled her face out of the warm crease of Jane's neck and pressed her cheek against Jane's hot wet and tear slippery cheek, letting her hot breath ripple over the grooves of Jane's ear, sending a shudder through Jane's body.

"I know this is your apartment, but would you like me to make you some tea or a cup of coffee?" She completely ignored the fact that her breath ticked Jane and again sent chills up and down her spine.

"No. just hold me." Jane replied sleepily as her emotional hangover had already began to set in.

"Okay. Will you tell me if you need anything?"

"Mmmhmm" Jane moaned deep in her throat unable to find the strength to open her mouth and annunciate her words. Maura let go of Jane, temporarily, to slide herself further back against the couch, careful not to scoot too far back and hurt Jane's legs still wrapped around her body. Jane shifted her almost nonexistent body weight further down Maura's legs, and rested her head lower on Maura's well risen chest. Maura allowed Jane to make herself comfortable on her body, then placed a hand gently at the small of her back, only to find bare skin exposed by the tank that had slid up. Jane inhaled a quick, sharp breath and tensed up.

"Oh. Sorry." Maura innocently apologized, then lifted her hand to place up higher on Jane's back where skin was covered by fabric. Jane smirked, and Maura could feel it against her chest.

"It's okay. It felt g— I don't mind your hand there, it just kinda shocked me because your fingers are like ice" Jane felt heat paint her face, and hoped that Maura didn't catch what she almost said. Maura didn't respond, but simply slid her hand down gently and cautiously, giving Jane time to take back what she had said. Jane felt Maura's fingers slowly, almost tauntingly, make contact with her skin, and let out a long, low moan that she had not realized she had done until after she had done it. Maura couldn't stifle this a giggle, and was almost sorry she didn't because she knew it would only make Jane's embarrassment worse. Jane sank against her even more, wanting to hide her face, and wishing the floor would open up and to consume her whole; then let out an embarrassed grumble. Maura couldn't help but to giggle even more.

"Don't be embarrassed Jane. Certain feelings make certain parts of our body more sensitive than usual. It was only natural for you to do that" Maura consoled and raised her other hand to run up and down Jane's back, trying hopelessly to warm her fingers and signifying that what she had done was okay.

Jane could have fallen asleep right then and there but refused and fought it off with all the strength she had left. She wanted to relish in every second of the other woman's touch. Maura's fingers were now running up and down Jane's bony spine; slowly and softly grazing the prominent bumps. Jane's eyes fluttered closed and she silently cursed the barrier of fabric in between; she wanted to feel Maura's fingers run along her back, well, her bare back, over skin not covered by a shirt. Then a realization hit Jane. _W__hy is she thinking of such things, such intimate things about her friend, her best friend__?_ She mentally asked herself looking for any other answer than what she knew was the truth.

_**(post)Authors Note: Thanks everybody who took the time out of their day to read this. I apologize as I am trying to wean myself out of one of the worst writers block I have ever had. So this will not be one of my best works. I hope you will stick around for more chapters. I will try to post as often as I can. If you can take a second and review that would be amazing and greatly appreciated. I'm always open to new ideas and critiques. **_


	2. Comfort Starts With 'U'

_**(pre) Authors Note: If you have managed to make you way through chapter 1 and still somehow clicked on chapter 2; I applaud you. This chapter is just pure fluff. (even more than the first.) I hope you enjoy?**_

_**I forgot to state my disclaimers last chapter so I guess I'll do it now. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN ANY OF THESE CHAPTERS.**_

"What are you thinking about" Maura's soft voice brought Jane out of her thoughts. She inhaled deeply and rubbed a nuzzling touch into Maura's chest to signify that she was indeed awake.

"Mmmmm— nothin'," she let out a soft and sleepy grumble on her exhale. Maura took a second to think of whether she wanted to push Jane for the real answer or not. Decidedly, looking down at Jane from an upward thinking pose she replied

"The human mind is not capable of conceiving nothing. For even if you strip your mind down to just the blackness, the void, it is still a something," Jane let out a sigh that Maura had become accustom to and for which did not phase her.

"I was thinking that as much as I love listening to your theories and insights into the workings of the human brain, I would really enjoy just sitting in peace," sarcasm has become one of Jane's go-to's for deflecting a question she doesn't particularly want to answer. But this time was different, as soon as she had said it she felt bad for the rudeness of her response. "I'm sorry Maura. That was really mean and disrespectful. You're here for me; you're the only person I have, and I'm nothing but an ass to you"

"It's okay. Some people use sarcasm to cope with the things they aren't sure how to deal with. Honestly, I didn't think twice about it." The hand on the small of Jane's back started stroking lightly over the dips and curves of her lower back. "Jane?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You are restricting the flow of oxygenated blood from transporting oxygen and other vital nutrients to 26 leg muscles"

"Mmmmkay."

"Jane!"

"Huh?"

"I can't feel my legs."

Jane quickly pulled her body from Maura's, and almost instantly missed the soothing warmth. "I'm sorry. Uhhhh—" Jane looked at Maura for what to do; unwilling to completely pull her body away from the other woman.

"Here," Maura decidedly spun her body to the length of the couch and slid further down, positioning a pillow behind herself. Jane took Maura's hints and unhooked her legs from around the doctor's body, allowing her to lay back. Without missing a beat, Jane positioned herself between Maura's legs and rested her head between the natural caress of her chest. Maura allowed Jane to wiggle and nuzzle her head to a comfortable spot and position. She waited for Jane to relax into her body before she pulled the few stray curls that refused to stay out of Jane's face to the side along with the rest of the thick waves. Her hand tangled into the roots of Jane's hair and she sighed a breath of content. Smiling, only to herself, she drew her fingers through the silky thick curls, drawing a sound out of Jane that was somewhere between a grumble and a moan peppered with a sigh. Her grin grew with satisfaction and she continued through deep midnight locks. Slowly. Gently. Cautiously.

"This must be really awkward for you. You don't have to do this if you are uncomfortable. Am I making you uncomfortable? I have to be making you feel uncomfortable because I'm making me feel uncomfo—" Jane stopped at the sound of Maura laughing, softly; but loud enough to pull her out of a rambling spout.

"I'm sorry, it's just, listening to you ramble and seeing you all flustered is a rare sight that I'm not accustom to" she stopped, looked down over her chest, and found Jane looking up at her, still horrified. She smiled gently, and looked into exhausted and bloodshot eyes. They sat in comfortable silence, holding each other's gaze for what should have been too long before Maura continued. "Jane," she paused again, gathering her words "as long as your you're not trying to rip my clothes off or stick your tongue down my throat, I'm pretty much comfortable with most of the things you do. Considering the fact that we have both seen each other completely naked, I don't think there is much to hide or be 'uncomfortable' about."

Jane smiled with what would be the most relief Maura's ever seen on Jane's face. The smiled lasted longer than one of relief should have, as vibrant memories flashed through her mind. Maura knew what Jane was thinking, and soon found herself being pulled into the undertow of that memory also. Trying to act horrified and irritated about the fact they had to strip and shower to wash off the, later found out to be, nonexistent deadly bacteria. Both trying and failing miserably to sneak glances at each other's body. Letting their minds drift back into the now, they both let out a long drawn out exhale and settled back against each other. Jane tried desperately to find the spot she had lost, and Maura once again slipped her fingers into the tangled mess Jane calls hair. The long, slow, gentle, and oh-so relaxing strokes started again. Maura could feel the corner of Jane's mouth curl up in a content satisfied grin, and once again felt proud of her self. For why, she wasn't sure. Many moments passed; but moments only measured in the long slow strokes made by Jane's thumb up and down Maura's rib cage.

"The last time someone ever played with my hair was when I was 6. Dad and the boys would go camping from Friday evening to well into the night on Saturday. Mom and I used to stay home and watch the same baseball games over and over again repeatedly until the tapes would wear out. I knew mom hated watching baseball, let alone the same ones over and over and over again." Jane paused to smile at the memory "she and I used to be able to recite every last word as the announcer captioned the game. We would just sit there, my head in her lap, and she would run her fingers through my hair until I fell asleep. In the morning I would wake up in my bed and run downstairs to bacon and bunny pancakes." Jane closed her eyes at what she could have sworn was the smell of bacon. "I miss those times," she stopped to swallow the lump in her throat "and it wasn't until now, 30 years later, having you run your fingers through my hair, that I'm remembering what it feels like to be a child; Innocent, optimistic, pure, unbroken and blind to what the world is really like." She looked to thank her best friend for not only tonight, but every day prior, but instead finding a teary eyed face. That's when it dawned on her: she was just talking about a childhood memory of her mother in front of someone who never got that. Someone who was always expected to act like an adult that she didn't get to have a childhood. Someone who saw more of her nanny than she did her own mother. "Maur, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—"

"No, don't be sorry. I love when you tell stories from your childhood or about your mother. For me, it's a few seconds that I get to fantasize what it would have been like for me. And I get all the feelings you describe. As you were telling that story all I could feel was love, but only a love that a mother and daughter could have. Your mom really loves you. I hope you know that. She may not be able to run her fingers through your hair until you fall asleep, and then carry up to your bed. I know you act annoyed when she makes you bunny pancakes, but she loves you."

"I know," Jane smiled teary eyed herself, and reached up to thumb away the stray tear under Maura's eye. "And she loves you to, just like she loves me. You are a daughter to her." Maura closed her eyes and let out a hard shaky breath at an attempt to stop the tears. Maura pulls her fingers out of janes finger combed hair and gently caresses the sides of her face. Maura looked at Jane hoping she could see the words that were desperately clawing at the back of her throat. She couldn't, wouldn't let herself speak them, because she knew that no matter which way she said them they would come out laced with more intensity that should be felt between friends. If that is what they were. Jane, once again found her spot on Maura's chest, and tried to inch her head unnoticeably to the left following the hypnotic beating. Maura pretended not to notice, and again entangled her fingers into thick locks. Dragging her fingers oh-so-slowly through Jane's hair, from her silky roots to her rough split ends. Over. And over. And over again. Until her fingers tingled from the repeated motion. She watched as Jane eyes fluttered closed then shot back open: how she tried with every last ounce of energy she had fight off sleep, wanting her mind to consume every second of Maura's touch in fear that it would never happen again. But the time intervals between closed and determined eyes to stay open becoming progressively longer until they stopped all together. Maura then surrendered to the sleep relentlessly pulling at her eyelids. She made sure she stayed awake until the other woman had fallen asleep, feeling the need to make sure Jane knew that she would fall asleep feeling protected. She reached to the back of the couch to grab the large fleece blanket and throw over them, pulling it just over janes allowed the bubble of air under the blanket to heat up before she tangled one hand into Jane hair and the other at the base of jane neck tentatively stroking along the sensitive skin.

"Good night, Jane," she spoke even though she knew that Jane couldn't hear her. Much to her surprise she felt Jane stroke her thumbs across her ribs and mumble a slurred and incoherent 'good night'. She hardly finished her words before sleep claimed her.

_**(post) Authors Note: Again thank you for suffering through this. Always accepting ideas and thoughts because I want to know what you, the readers, want. Also if you can somehow slip in a review that would be amazing. Reviews and critiques are the only way I can become a better writer. **_

_**Also I forgot to thank my life saviors and editors; Amanda and Kristen. Thank you so much for suffering through my rough drafts which I can only assume made you either want to bang your head against the wall or pull your hair out. (probably both)**_


	3. The 'Morning After' Chill

_**(pre) Authors Note: Well, its been a month since I've updated. Even with a few of you bugging and encouraging me to write/post more, I've had to force and seclude myself just to get this should-be-a-piece-of-cake chapter out. This chapter is short and is more of a linking chapter. Without this, the story would feel like there was a hole in it. It helps chapter 2 ease into chapter 4. Honestly, If you are reading this, 1: I cant believe that you still are and 2: you should really stop making yourself suffer.**_

"Jane," Maura whispered softly. She wondered what time it was but hypothesized it to be about 6:30 judging from the angle the sun was beaming in from the window. "Jane," she spoke a bit louder drawing out her name and placing her hand on the side of Jane's face stroking her thumb over Jane's cheek bone. "Jane, I know you're somewhat awake so don't act like your sleeping," you could hear the smile in Maura's voice. Jane slid her head to side of Maura's chest so her still light sensitive eyes were to Maura.

"Wha— how did y—" Jane spoke in a higher pitch than she intended. Maura lightly chuckled.

"You've been stroking your foot subconsciously along my leg for over an hour now" she looked at Jane with a satisfied grin knowing she had caught her.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was," Jane looked down away from Maura and felt her face heat up.

"Hence the 'subconsciously' part" Maura sassed back. Jane didn't respond impulsively like Maura thought she would and Maura felt a glint of guilty pride that Jane didn't have one of her smartass retorts. "Your belt buckle is pressing into my bladder. Could you please remove your body from mine so I can relieve myself," Maura continued before Jane could have the chance to conjure up one of those dreaded comments. Jane grumbled and didn't take any action to remove herself.

"But you're warm and it's so cold," Jane dramatically nuzzled her face into Maura's chest.

"Yes, well, you'll be both wet and warm if you don't get off of me within the next few seconds, because I will have urinated on you and your sofa," Maura responded trying to be serious but couldn't help but grin. Jane quickly pulled her body up from Maura's too look at her.

"Touché," she nodded and moved her body off of Maura's to the other side of the couch wrapping the blanket back around her thin body. Maura sat up, spun her body around to place her feet on the floor and stretched, arms above her head, back arched only by reflex, emanating an audible cracking sound from her muscles, and a moan from deep in her chest. She let out a chuckle.

"Remind me to never sleep on your couch again,"

"Yeah Maura about last night I—"

"We don't need to talk about it right now. You were in need I was there." Maura looked at Jane and smiled as if this were any other conversation they would have.

"Yeah but what I did was, was, was—"

"Look Jane, you have nothi—"

"I crossed a line Maura" she didn't as much raise her voice but picked up her head to catch Maura's eyes so Maura knew that she really wanted to apologize but just didn't know how to find the words.

Maura sat in silence searching Jane's eyes. Jumping from one eye to the other. Maura's brow furrowed, and Jane could tell she was deep in thought. Jane really wished Maura would say something. Something; anything. Her stomach was in absolute knots; Maura just stood up and walked away without saying anything. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Jane felt tears surfacing and it frustrated her. She was done crying, Maura was never to see another tear run down her face. And with this frustration she was mad. Mad at herself for everything she allowed her friend to see. How Maura saw her break; crumble; completely and utterly vulnerable. But Jane was mostly mad how she pleaded and, almost begged it seemed, Maura for comfort. The way she asked; no, demanded that comfort from her. And how she got it. It crossed a line. But damn, feeling Maura's arms wrapped around her, listening to her heartbeat, laying with her until she fell asleep felt so perfect, so warm, so right. That was the problem. She knew in her head that, logically, between two friends there should have been a line crossed. She needed to feel like she crossed a line. But, laying with Maura just felt so right, like she belonged there.

Pulled out of her thoughts, she heard the bathroom door open and the light switch flick off. She turned to see Maura coming down the hallway, turning to grab her purse and her keys off the kitchen counter._ Please don't leave._ Maura spun on her heel and walked with a swaying grace over towards Jane.

Jane studied Maura with every coming step. Maura saw the weakened tiredness and hangover in Jane's eyes from waves of emotions the night prior. But she saw something else, something she hadn't seen before she walked away. It was a form of an internal conflict of some sort. Her bag and keys dropped to the couch. She knew now wasn't the time to press so she offered a smile and held out her hand.

Jane looked up; wanted to ask what was going on, but she trusted Maura, and Maura knew that. She slowly reached up and grabbed ahold of Maura's hand. She smiled and offered another; Jane took this one with less hesitance. She pulled Jane up and let go of her hands only to wrap around Jane's middle. Maura encircled her arms around Jane's waist grabbing ahold of her sides, pulling Jane into her own body feeling their stomachs pressed together. A contact, that not that long ago, made it hard for Jane to remove herself from Maura. Jane, even more confused by the situation, froze until the mere warmth of Maura's touch had seeped through her skin. Only then did she wrap her arms around Maura, pulling the slightly smaller woman against her wanting to ask so many questions but not wanting to break the comfortable and peaceful moment.

Maura was the first to release, picking up her purse and keys she had set down on the couch. She pulled Jane gently towards the door where their coats and winter-wear resided. She grabbed Jane's heavy gray peacoat that, she herself had bought for Jane at the beginning of the winter season, and swung it around Jane. Jane snaked her arms through one at a time but in the process, and she's not quite sure what possessed her, she stared at Maura. It was more than just a stare really. She wanted so badly to just have a silent almost soft moment, like they've had many times before, where they just look at each other and feel this internal warm, comfort almost. Maura was too transfixed on the task at hand to realize.

Jane reached to start sliding the buttons through the respectable holes on her coat, but so did Maura. Their fingers grazed each other at the top button. It would usually be a nothing and should be a nothing. But for some reason this slight touch brought her eyes up to Jane's piercing gaze. Maura's eyes tried to escape but Jane had her captive. And oddly enough, Maura was okay with this. More than okay, she was completely submissive and dare she say it, slightly warmed by this in the weirdest way. She broke their dangerous gaze, dropped her hand from Jane's coat and let Jane continue with the rest of the buttons. _Was that really what it was? Dangerous?_ Maura quickly turned to grab and put on her coat along with her hat and scarf. She closed her eyes and tried to take an unnoticeable deep breath before turning with a nonchalant smile.

Jane looked up from finishing her last button and Maura was already reaching out before she could protest. Before Jane could stop her, Maura's index finger was stroking across her cheek moving further back dragging strands of thick curly waves behind her ear, circling around, lightly grazing her earlobe, but continued on unnecessarily with icy fingertips down the warm protruding muscle of her neck. Jane tried to hold her composure but gasped when Maura came in contact with the sweet spot at the base of her neck. She looked down to somewhat hide her face in embarrassment. Maura quickly moved Jane's hair behind her shoulder to make it look like her actions had a purpose and looked at Jane with a convincing apologetic face, even though Jane wasn't watching her.

Jane picked up her head and quickly raised her hand to tuck her hair behind the other ear before Maura had a chance to.

Maura turned to grab Jane's hat and scarf. Then curling her fingers under the hat she slipped it on Jane's head, sliding it back to uncover big brown eyes. There was something in the way Jane looked at Maura with those intense but soft eyes that never seized to make Maura smile.

She wrapped the seemingly never ending scarf around Jane, binding her up to her nose in fleece. Maura was absolutely astounded. Jane has always prided herself on always being a independent and self sufficient woman. So Jane, willingly letting her do these simple tasks for her, was more than surprising. Maura finished with the last of her thoughts as she was slipping on her last glove. She snaked her hands into Jane's pockets and pulled out the last pair, opening them for Jane to wiggle her hand and fingers through. She slipped on her boots and Jane did the same. Maura picked her keys and her purse up off the floor and opened the door turning the lock on the inside. Gesturing Jane through, turning the lock from the inside, she slid the apartment door closed, ending with a soft thud and a click

_**(post) Authors Note: I'd like to take a second to thank one of my editors, Amanda. I really don't know how you put up with all of my complaining. I know I couldn't if I were you.**_

_**(post)(post) Authors Note: Some of you might be thrilled to know that I have a super fluffy chapter 4 in the last stages of editing. Some of you might be terrified. (when I will post it; I don't know. Hopefully soon considering the fact that this wasn't a 'real' chapter.) I'm also currently in the process of writing chapter 5.**_

_**As always; please read and review. It is so greatly appreciated to us writers. (positive reviews also help us write better/faster/fluffier/smuttier. **wink wink**) much love,~ A.Z**_


	4. Get In

_**(pre) Authors Note: One word; Fluff. **_

Maura pulled into her driveway and cut the engine; smooth and near undetectable. She looked over at Jane with a quick grin, for two reasons. One: it was still very early, she hadn't slept more than 3 hours and was un-caffeinated, so was therefore dead to the world. Two: Jane was not asking questions about anything which was slightly un-Jane-like. The latter gave her a sense of pride, confidence almost, that Jane trusted her that much that she didn't feel the need to ask her these questions. She wrapped he scarf tighter, grabbed her purse, and stepped out of her car. She walked over to the passenger side, after realizing Jane was in a daze and wasn't going to get out on her own. Maura opened the door slowly not wanting to completely startle her, knelt slightly, and ran her hand gently over Jane's leg. Jane soundly was pulled back into the now and looked over at Maura who had now stood up, and held out a hand for her. Jane laid her hand in it out of gratitude and slid out of the car, knocking the door shut and linked arms with her.

Kicking off their dripping boots at the door, Maura collected their jackets and winter wear to hang in the closet. Turning and taking Jane by surprise, she slid her fingers in between Jane's while she walked passed her, pulling Jane to follow along before she had time to protest.

Maura walked with her usual silent steps down the hallway then through her bedroom to her master bathroom, Jane trailing beside her. She let go of Jane's hand, and bent down to kneel and turn on the faucet to her overly sized garden bath until she found the right temperature, and added what Jane would call an annoyingly amount of vanilla and lavender scented oils. She stood up, placed her still wet hand on Jane's hip, and spoke her first words since Jane's apartment. Her voice smooth and soft; oh. so. Soft.

"Get in," two words but Jane had sighed before Maura could finish the first syllable. A sigh shaky and nearly unnoticeable, but Maura's voice, after being absent from Jane's ears even for that little fragment of time, made her stomach flutter. Or maybe it was because of the wet, heated hand on her hip that did it. Either way, she was convinced she needed a net to catch and contain the flutters.

The door closed next to her and Maura was gone.

She stripped, and stepped into the water, pleasantly surprised at how if water had a 'perfect' temperature to take a bath in, this would be it. Wrapped up in her thoughts still confused about them all. Maybe it was all just lust, just a pure intense physical attraction. Even so, Jane Rizzoli was straight, and as far as she knew, so was Maura. But she couldn't deny Maura was a pretty woman—beautiful—gorgeous—stunning actually. She had this thing about her that when she walked into a room everybody's head turned. Men usually couldn't form coherent words to talk to her. Woman, even if they were straight, would look at her like they were undressing her with their eyes. Jane couldn't blame them. To walk into a room with Maura Isles next to you, made you feel like a million bucks.

Maura knocked on the door and Jane startled.

"Yes?" Jane's voice unintentionally cracked.

"Can I come in?" Maura asked rather perky. Jane's heart pounded. Why? She wasn't quite sure. "I won't look. I'll keep my body turned away from you. You won't need to worry. I mean we're both women. And I see naked people all the time. Besides, it's not like we haven't seen each other completely naked anyways." Maura cringed on the other side of the door, realizing what she had just said in her nervous ramble. Is that what she is? Nervous? About what?

"Uh. Yeah. I guess. Can you turn off the light when you do," Jane replied in her deeper register. Maura started to open her mouth to politely tell Jane that she didn't have to say yes, but for some unknown reason stopped herself. She opened the door, hit the light switch off, but turned the heating lamp on above the tub. The light, withs its orange tint, bounced off Jane's making her glow, her skin even more desirable and tempting. The fact that Maura had a heat light above her bath didn't surprise Jane and she made a mental note to tease her about it later. Maura walked in sideways, parallel to the bath, set a handful of things on the floor behind her next to the tub, then forward towards the sink to grab a large towel out of the odd contraption on it. Jane, not taking an eye off of Maura the whole time, watched as she again awkwardly walked backwards to the tub. She skeptically pulled her legs into her chest, covering it, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Maura dropped the towel on the ground in the corner where the tub and the wall met behind the door, and sat on it. Leaving a few inches so if, and when, Jane got comfortable enough she could turn her head to look at her face when they were having a conversation.

"How's the water temperature?" Maura took a swing at trying to break the awkward silence.

"MmmmmPerfect," Jane acted as though she had to think about it, moaning softly in her throat, then finishing with a light and smile graced response. She had let go of her legs and was now leaning back against the tub, her head angled towards Maura when she replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Maura went to go turn her head but quickly caught herself, and turned it back with a grin. She thought about apologizing but realized it would only be a lie.

"I know it's not even 8am yet, but would you like a glass of red wine. I just opened a bottle," she reached beside her to caress the glass between her fingers and take a tiny sip, savoring it on her tongue before swallowing. Jane looked down next to Maura to realize that her friend had somehow smuggled a bottle of wine and two glasses into the bathroom without her noticing. "I just figured we both could take a second to relax. Even if it's just for a little bit. If you don't want wine I think I still have a few bottles of beer in the refrigerator—"

"I would love a glass of wine Maura," she was internally laughing at Maura for drinking before 5, which was something Maura could never fathom, and her new spouts of rambling intrigued Jane.

Maura set down her glass between her knees, then reached over and pored Jane a glass from the loosely corked bottle of wine. She reached across her body and turned slightly to hand it to Jane, making a slight eye contact, in what they would never admit to each other to be, too long. Maura slid it into Jane's hand and found her eyes to be soft and relaxed, so much different than the night prior. Maura herself relaxed at this sight and the slight touch. Realizing she was doing what she had told Jane she wouldn't do, she turned her head away.

Jane, for the first time took a small sip, like Maura had told her a mere thousand times before, and let it linger in her mouth before she swallowed. She couldn't deny at what a difference it made rather than gulping it down, but knew she would never tell Maura that. She set her glass in the corner of the bath and rested her head against the back of the tub, looking at Maura. She looked peaceful; tired, but peaceful, comfortable enough to just sit in silence. She smiled knowing that Maura wanted so desperately to shower and clean up. When she had left Jane to get in the bath she had quickly thrown her hair up in a ponytail to get it out of her face, and put on a long sleeve shirt and something that Jane thought Maura didn't own; sweatpants.

"Maura?" Jane interrupted their silence, but her name came out more breath than sound.

"Yes," she replied savoring a bit more wine and waiting for the pending question.

"Maura," She said a little less softly.

"What?"

"Look at me." Maura hesitated only for a second before turning to meet a glowing face. Jane's cheeks were flushed from from the combination of heated water and wine. Her face glowed from the heating lamp above her. Maura's heart raced; Jane looked beautiful.

"Thank you," Jane said softly almost breathy. She held Maura's eyes and reached for her glass to take another taste of her wine.

"You're welcome, I hope you like it. It's one of my favorites," she replied smiling and taking an un-Maura-like gulp.

"Yes, the wine is lovely, but that's not exactly what I was thanking you for," she said taking her eyes away from Maura, hoping she would understand. She wasn't good with this mushy gushy stuff, but a part of her felt that this really needed to be said to Maura. "I was—I am thanking you for everything you have done for me," she spoke in a voice that was only reserved for Maura; slightly deeper, softer, almost breathy. "I really don't know what I have done to deserve any of this. I really don't know what I have done to deserve any part of you. You're an amazing person that cares so deeply for the people around you, and it amazes me almost every day. Most of the time I'm just an awful person, sometimes even to you, so I really didn't deserve a minute of last night and now. I don't think I could ever repay you for anything you have or ever will do for me. So for right now, the best I can do is look at you and say thank you. So thank you Maura. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me. It means the world—you mean the world to me." By the end of Jane's near speech both of their eyes were glossy. A tear finally rolled down Maura's cheek, but she instead reached out to caress the side of Jane's. Jane couldn't help but to slightly press into her hand.

"Jane, you have saved my life," she paused thinking for a second "on more than one occasion," she added with a laugh, and it made Jane smile. "I'm the one who can never repay you. So yes, wether you like it or not I'm going to spend the rest of my life torturing you and trying to repay you for something I will never fully be able to. Not only have you saved my life it's almost as if you've given me life and shown me what life is. Because of you and your family I wouldn't know what having a 'family' feels like. What being loved and accepted for who you are feels like. For once in my life I don't feel alone anymore. You're the only person I've ever trusted, I've never told anyone the things I've told you and to be honest I don't think I ever will. You needed someone last night. I don't know what I would have done with myself if I had known what was happening and I wasn't there. So don't say you didn't deserve anything because you deserve everything from me- and then some. You mean more to me than anyone ever has." Maura looked at Jane with such sincerity in her eyes that it sent tears dripping down Jane's cheeks. Maura slowly swiped her thumb across Jane's face, brushing the tears out of the way. She held Jane's gaze then slowly turned to a safe parallel angle to Jane. Their faces right next to each other. Neither of them could tell what the other wanted so desperately to do, that the other's stomach was fluttering. That it took all their physical strength to contain themselves. Jane was the first to break the dangerous gaze and looked forward, pulling her long skinny legs up towards her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and resting her chin on her knees.

Maura looked over at Jane's back. It looked so soft and toned, a bit bony, but the muscles were so tempting to touch. She watched how her ribs would protrude more when she exhaled, how even and sound her breathing was. She didn't know when she had started but before she knew it she was pulling up her sleeve and dipping her hand in the water. Her hand made contact with Jane's skin, Jane gasped and violently flinched at the unexpected touch, but Maura didn't move her hand away. Jane quickly warmed up to her hand.

Maura started at the small of Jane's back; her hand cuffed, slowly coming up bringing water along with it. Sliding its way to the top, then letting go of the hot water, and letting it cascade down and over Jane's back, warming it further. Maura had only done it a few times before Jane sighed, making no effort to stifle it. She shifted her head to lay on her knees and took a quick glance at Maura who was focused on the task at hand. Maura had her so relaxed she could hardly keep her eyes open, and her body was starting to fall limp.

All Jane could focus on was how Maura's hand would carefully and skillfully bring up the water to a new and unwarmed area so she could slowly release it to flow over her back. Then take her hand and run it down her muscles, over her sides back into the water to repeat the process again. And again. And again.

Maura started shivering; the woman was always cold. She brought her legs closer to herself and wrapped her arm around them, careful not to spill her newly poured wine. Jane opened her eyes to look at Maura and quickly realized her wineglass was slipping from her own fingers. Maura shivered again.

"Cold?" Jane inquired

"Yes," Maura replied not taking her eyes or her hand off of Jane's back. Jane liked the fact that she could not lie. It had its disadvantages at times, but overall it's one of the things Jane likes most about Maura. Without missing a beat and before her brain could filter, the words had fallen off her tongue

"Get in."

_**(post) Authors Note: This chapter is a bit longer but I think I like it that way. I left you with a kinda-sorta cliffhanger and I'm not even done writing the next chapter so if you want to know what happens, and I'm just gonna throw this out there, reviews always help me write better/faster/fluffier/smuttier. Just sayin'. **_

_**(post)(post) Authors Note: Thank you Amanda! And for all of you who don't know who she is, she is 1 of 2 of my amazing editors. So amazing that she edited this chapter twice for me because I forgot she edited it the first time. Yeah, she's that amazing. And she did it without complaining. Gurl do you come in different flavors, because you're a Life Saver. (what the fuck did I just type? What even was that? A writers pick up line? *sigh* Sorry, I'm heavily medicated.) **_

_**(post)(post)(post) Authors Note: I also need to take a second to thank my other editor, 2 of 2, Kristen. For all of you who don't know about her, she is usually the first person I send my drafts to so she can correct all the really stupid mistakes that make me question why anyone lets me near a computer let alone lets me write. I'd insert a cheesy writers pick up line right here but I can't think of one right now. I'll take a rain check.**_

_**(post)(post)(post)(post) Authors Note: But the person I really need to thank the most is you. Thank you for sticking around for my updates even if they take a month. Thank you for dealing with my complaining and rants in my AN's. Thank you for leaving reviews, and such nice reviews at that. (I'm so thankful I haven't had any assholes hit the review section. Yet.) Honestly, the Rizzoli and Isles (Rizzles) fandom has some of the best fans out there. I just hope y'all stay that way. **_

_**Much Love,**_

_**~A.Z.**_


	5. Close Quarters

_**(pre) Authors Note: There is not much I can say with this chapter. I profusely apologize for the length of time it took me to write it, for it nearly tore apart my soul. Seriously. This writers block thing is killing me. Okay, I guess I will let you read on and suffer through another chapter. But seriously why do you guys keep coming back?**_

"I mean, just leave on your uh— you know—bra and underwear. You are the one who did say 'it's nothing you haven't seen before. And we're both women.' You are cold tired and obviously want to take some sort of a shower to clean your self up. You deserve to be in this bath just as much as I do, if not more." Jane picked her head up off her knees and tried to sound convincing. Maura was starting to consider it, she was grinning at Jane, and Jane knew she was thinking about it.

"I think all that wine has gone to your head, Jane," she laughed and started to get up pushing her wine glass to the side along with the bottle. Jane's heart sank, and even more heat painted her face in the embarrassment. "I'm going to make some breakfast, what would you like," her voice rushed from behind the door.

"Nothing, thank you though." The door closed. Maura would usually be on Jane's case about eating a good breakfast, but she needed to remove herself from the situation before she would say what she really wanted to say.

Jane's stomach dropped. How could she face Maura now, after she asked her to take her clothes off and get into a bath with her? What made her think it was okay to ask her friend to do that? Why couldn't she filter these things? Then she remembered the way Maura smiled at her that morning, how Maura knew exactly what she needed without having to ask. She remembered the way Maura looked at her, looked into her like she has know her her whole life.

Minutes passed before she was yanked from her self plummeting thoughts, the door slid open and Jane waited for a question.

"Are you covered?" Maura hesitated nervously

"No."

"Can you cover yourself?" It was soft and low but Jane heard.

"Uh—yeah." Jane, still confused, grabbed the wash cloth beside her and laid it across her chest, praying that the thin film of remaining bubbles would do the trick for below. "Okay, I'm covered."

Maura stepped past the threshold of the door, softly closing it behind her. Jane's eyes scanned Maura's body and stopped to gaze into her eyes, not knowing what to say. Maura stood in all of her beauty, black lace graced her body, hugging her hips in form of panties, and holding and wrapping her ribs and chest in form of a bra. Her arms wrapped desperately around her stomach to keep herself warm.

"Does your offer still stand?" Maura asked dropping her head to the floor.

"Yes." Jane smiled warmly at Maura "come here" she gestured with her hand. Maura smiled back and walked towards the orange glow of Jane. "Wait. I—uh— are you uncomfortable with me not wearing anything—you know—" Jane's hand waved across the water.

"It doesn't bother me. But if you are uncomfor—"

"I'm fine. Just no happy hands" Jane quickly added with an awkward laugh. Maura followed with an out of place giggle.

"Okay, how do you want to—" Maura said pointing to the water. Jane took a second to think then threw her arm across her chest to hold the wash cloth in place, scooted all the way back and crossed her legs. She offered one hand out to Maura to help her in.

"Sit facing away from me." Maura nodded and stepped in holding Janes warm hand. She lowered herself into the water pulling her knees to her chest, laying her head atop them. A deep long moan bubbled in the back of her throat; a sound Jane has never heard from Maura; a sound that made her stomach churn.

Jane watched as the woman reached to find her wine glass, clutch it against her body and curled up into a tight ball. Maura, someone who was always chipper hardly had enough energy to hold her eyes open. Maura who always had her hair photo shoot ready, now had messy tangled hair thrown up in a bun. Maura who was the cleanest most amazing smelling woman still smelt of yesterdays work and day old perfume. Jane hated that Maura was like this because of her, because Maura was with _her _instead of coming home to her practiced and perfected routine. But there was a beauty and honesty in Maura's mess that made Jane smile.

Even as a mess mess Maura was beautiful and looking at her was torture. Jane new that her skin would be satin, something she would want so dearly to run the tips of her fingers over until they nearly went numb. And knowing she couldn't but sitting there watching was absolute, pure, torture. She knew asking Maura to join her, and her actually doing so was pushing enough boundaries. She thought for a second, and took one last look at Maura's near unconscious form. _What the hell, why not push one more boundary?_

"Maura can I touch your back?" Jane spoke in a calm voice but Maura could tell that she had been gathering up the courage ask it for some time.

"Yes," Maura responded simply very near falling asleep but still managed a grin anyway.  
Maura's back was soon met with warm wet hands. They started at her shoulder blades and shakily hesitated for a second before slowly sliding down her skin. Jane was determined to map out Maura's skin; to have all her bumps and curves so memorized she could remember it to the point she could almost feel it again. Her fingertips did just that, tracing her curves, searching for any bumps and imperfections.

Jane then reached beside herself to grab the body wash, feeling it was okay to at this point, and squirted a well portioned glob into her hand. Feeling how cold it was she let it warm before touching Maura's back with it. After it was warmed to her liking she pressed an embracing hand to Maura's neck taking her by surprise and she gasped. Not by that she had soap on her hands and was about to wash her but by the fact that Jane had placed her hand where Maura least expected it. Janes' nimble fingers pressed small circles creating a thick and fragrant lather. Now she understood where the sweet smell came from that always followed Maura around. She bit her smile back, but soon failed.

Smiling to herself she moved her hands from Maura's neck, over her shoulder, down her arms, across her hands, between her fingers. Then continuing on to press into Maura's upper back, tickle down her spine, caress the small of her back. All the while ignoring the straps of the bra that she knew were uncomfortably constraining her body.  
Maura's still chilled body shivered.

Before she even asked, before she even let herself think about it, Jane uncrossed her legs, and straddled Maura, then grabbed her hips and pulled Maura flush against her own body. The towel was gone, Maura felt everything. Everything. She gasped in surprise and gripped her wine tighter to keep from spilling, but the second she hit the detective's body she melted. Still, she shivered. Again.

Jane reached up to pull the hair tie out of Maura's hair and brush the tame waves to one side. Her arms wrapped around Maura's waist, make sure to run across every inch of skin she could touch. Jane sprawled her hands over Maura's stomach to cover as much skin as possible trying to keep her warm. Jane leaned against the back pulling Maura with her.

Time now had a new measurement; the soft strokes of Jane's thumb across Maura's stomach.

After placing her wine glass safely on the floor Maura dried her hand off on the towel there and fidgeted with something Jane couldn't see from the crease of Maura's neck. Maura finally picked it up and held it in front of herself, consequently in front of Jane's line of sight. All Jane needed was one glance.

"Maura" she breathlessly whispered in sympathetic question against the back of her ear, and Maura shivered.

A packet full of papers and signatures, signing away months of your job.

"Why, Maura?"

"I've decided I wanted to take time to myself. Never once in my life have I taken time off of work for any reason." she gulped "I don't want to work my life away." She paused as almost to think "Maybe I can remodel my home or learn a new language. Maybe I can take a trip to Cozumel or just stay at my beach house. Maybe I could help a friend through a hard time. Maybe I could learn how to paint. Maybe I could fall in love."

"How long?" Jane felt a hint of sadness and anger but tried to hide it with a monotone.  
Maura wasn't sure how Jane would react to her answer and was afraid it wasn't going to be good.

"6 months" she replied honestly. When she realized Jane wasn't going to speak and admit it herself she spoke. "I know you took a 6 month leap if absence too. Ours is active on the same day; Monday, and we go back the same day in June." She paused. "When Lieutenant Cavanaugh approached me with the question as to why you had requested a leap of absence, I knew exactly why, there was only one possible reason. That's when I requested mine. He was more than happy to grant mine. That was also why I was at your apartment last night. I just didn't realize how severe it was; how you got. You scared me."  
Jane tightened her arms around Maura's waist and buried her head a bit deeper into her neck.

"I'm sorry Maura, I'm sorry you had to see that, I'm sorry I scared you. But you can not take time off of work for me. Especially that amount of time. You will go nuts if you aren't cutting open dead bodies."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended at that comment, but I can assume it was meant it good spirit so I will take it that way." She paused and sighed. "You know it makes me very sad that you don't realize how much you mean to me. And you don't need to be sorry, I just want you to get better, I don't want you to feel like that ever again. I don't want you to look like that ever again, with that much fear and, helplessness almost, in your eyes. I want to be there for you every step of the way. But I need to know that you are willing to get help and accept it. Are you? Because I love you way too much too see you like that. To see you hurting."

She felt warm drops hit her chest and knew they weren't water.

"Yes," she replied almost painfully holding back more tears. "But I can't do it by myself, I'm not strong enough right now. I need help. I need your help. I need you, Maura."

Maura grabbed one of the hands that were holding her tight around the waist and brought it up to her mouth. She nudged Jane's fingers out of the way with her nose and quickly pressed her lips to the palm.

"Every step of the way," Maura's lips brushed her palm.

Jane shuttered with more tears as the breath she had been holding escaped her lungs. A trail of long slow kisses made their way to the tips of Jane's fingers, and the arm around Maura's waist became tighter pulling her impossibly closer.

Jane's eyes were once again stinging and tired she nuzzled deeper into Maura's neck and placed a gentle sucking kiss at the pulse point. Then another. And another. And another. And another. And another.

_**(post) Authors Note: **evil laughter****_

_**(post)(post) Authors Note: Okay, so I really want to hear from you guys. I need some new ideas. What parts did you like/what parts didn't you like? What could I have done to make it better? ...your kind words also help me write. So if you really did like it could you sneak one of those in there.**_

_**(post)(post)(post) Authors Note: I need to thank Amanda. I can't say much more about her that has not already been said. Your a life saver. But I'd also like to thank a new person; Marjorie. You made this chapter possible.**_


End file.
